First impression
by an unE1 st8
Summary: Ichigo learns not to judge a book by its cover, especially when the book is Rukia. AU  ON HIATUS UNTIL REVISIONS COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I've never written anything from 1st POV, so it's somewhat experimental. I'm trying to keep the OOCness under control, but with AU fics it's kind of hard. Thank you **xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx** for betareading this for me.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Arrogant was the only adjective that used to come to my mind when I used to see Rukia Kuchiki at my university. We didn't know each other, but I had formed an opinion of her like the other students, because she was cold, never smiled or talked to anyone. A student had bumped into her while running; she just simply nodded at the person and just walked away in a graceful gait. To me, it seemed she put herself above others, so I never gave her much thought, until we had a class together the next semester. Like most first impressions, mine of her also started to change during that time. We were both in the same history class, though we were in different departments. I was studying Japanese Literature, while she was in the art department, concentrating on art history. This history class overlapped in both departments, so students from both were present in it, along with normal history majors.<br>I saw her enter the classroom five minutes before it was to begin in a solid color pale pink dress that blended in with her skin tone looking elegant nonetheless. She always wore dresses that were plain looking, but cut very well and looked expensive and she had that aura of grace surrounding her like she is walking in air. She had short hair that reached just above her shoulders and she was carrying a bag that looked too heavy for her petite body. But she still managed to walk with a straight posture, while keeping a blank look on her face. I noticed that she wore glasses during lectures and took off right after class ended, so I guess it meant that she only wore reading glasses.  
>That was all I thought about her at the time and decided to pay attention to the lecture. At the end, the professor paired us up to work together to write a report on the topics he had chosen for each group. I was paired with my friend Uryu Ishida and we had been assigned to do an in depth research on the Samurai culture and how it affected the modern Japan. Ishida and I had become friends during the last year of our high school. He was the son of a doctor like me, except his father owned a hospital unlike mine who just owned a clinic. Ishida had a lanky figure and black hair that were parted in the middle. He always wore glasses and one time I asked him why he didn't wear contacts.<br>"Because I need a look to go with my smart personality; also, I'm allergic to the protein that makes up the lenses."

ooOOooOOoo

The alarm clock did go off but I decided to close my eyes just for five more minutes, which unfortunately had turned into 45 minutes. So needless to say, I was running late, very late to my history class. As soon as I got to the door, I saw Rukia also running in from the other direction; we both entered the classroom together.

"Mr. Kurosaki and Ms. Kuchiki, I'm sorry I've already handed out the pop quiz. Since you guys didn't make it in time, you'll not be able to take it." This professor is known for having a stick up his ass and giving pop quizzes the second week of classes.

"So are you saying that we'll receive a 0 for today's quiz?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, so be on time next time." He answered with a finality that left very little room for discussion. Then I saw the petite girl just standing there with a blank and somewhat disappointing look on her face.

"But, it wasn't really our fault. You see Miss Kuchiki here had to stop on the way to help me since my motorbike had gotten into a minor accident. We got delayed because of that, so please forgive me." This was the best half baked excuse I could come up with, but I knew that since Kuchiki was a model student the professor would believe me if she were involved in whatever lie I made up. I glanced at her and saw her eyes widen a little with surprise and confusion on her face, but thankfully she kept her mouth closed. I was also lucky on the count that the professor didn't confirm my excuse by asking her, I sighed with relief when I heard him say, "Very well, this will be the only time I'll make an exception. So take your seats and here are your quizzes."  
>Saved, I learned my lesson, and vowed never to sleep in again. I was now excited about meeting my friends, not because I can't survive my life without them but because the girl I had a crush on also hangs out with our group during our break time. Her name was Orihime Inoue and she's in the nursing department. Because of that we never had any classes together, but I met her through mutual friends. She was pretty, popular and smart, she also had some quirks which I found to be cute. Soon, I knew that I had a crush on her. During lecture my thoughts were on how to spend some alone time with Inoue Inoue, I didn't even notice that the class had ended or that Kuchiki was coming towards me.<p>

"Thank you for this morning. Because of you I didn't receive a zero on my quiz." She spoke with sincerity in a deep voice and quiet voice, and then she bowed in to me to show her gratitude. Who does that for something so trivial, especially when I didn't commit the so called act of kindness on her behalf but to save my skin? It did make me feel guilty that she was thanking me genuinely when I actually had used her, though I didn't have the courage to say that to her. So I did the only thing that would be natural in this type of situation, "It's all right, see you around."

I left the classroom to meet my friends, thinking that it must be the first time that she's probably thanked someone; otherwise she's known as an ice princess in general. But she didn't seem that cold, she just seemed to be a little socially awkward.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Ishida, Mizuiro Kojima, Tatsuki and Inoue were waiting at the usual spot outside the cafeteria where there were tables set. But in my eyes only the beautiful school idol Inoue Inoue stood out, with her long auburn hair and her bright smile that improved anyone's bad day. She had such beautiful sun kissed skin that gave her a healthy glow. Her gray doe eyes looked like a cute puppy that I wanted to cuddle right away and her figure was full that made her stand out from any of the girls on campus. I thought I was lucky to know such a beauty, more so to even talk to her.

"Hi Inoue-san, how are you and your classes going?" I asked shyly.

"Hi Kurosaki-kun, I'm fine. I really like all of them; all of my classmates are so nice and friendly. The professors were kind too." She was so excited to talk about school, well her classmates, mostly because they were so nice. I bet most of them were guys and Ican guess the reason why they were nice to her. I had no time to worry about them, because I didn't want to lose my time with her. After all, she hung out in our group mostly ever since she started the university the same time as us, one year ago.

The weather was nice so I didn't complain about my classes; Ishida and I talked a bit about our project which was due in two weeks. We were going to meet at the library and basically live there for the whole weekend with the reference books to keep us company, oh the joy. I looked around and saw Kuchiki enter the cafeteria and come out with some food, it seemed she only paid attention to where she was going and not to her surroundings. She sat on one of the tables far from ours, took out a book and a highlighter. She was eating and doing her homework at the same time, I thought she really needed some friends and a life.

"Erm... Kurosaki-kun how about going to the movies this weekend? All of us of course, you can spare some time from studying, right?" Inoue pulled me out of irrelevant thoughts and before I could answer Ishida answered for me, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, but we won't have time at all, this report is 25% of our grade." He answered in a business like manner that left no room for any negotiation. Inoue looked disconcerted, but it couldn't be helped. Though I was annoyed at Ishida replying to a question meant for me, I soon got over it thinking that I was going to say the same thing anyways and its better that Ishida was the one to disappoint her not me.

"Don't tell me you guys want to be a like that study bug over there? You seriously want to become a lonely, pale, friendless, and on top to count, a socially awkward person like her?" Tatsuki said mockingly while gesturing towards Kuchiki's table. Tatsuki was the tomboy in our group; she had tan skin and short black spiky hair. She'd known Inoue for a long time, so she was her best friend. That is how she started to hang out with us too, though she had a very outspoken personality.  
>She laughed while going on about how Kuchiki was always with a book and a highlighter or a listening to an mp3, so no one could approach her. Though there were people in school who actually looked up to her because of her impeccable and formal manners that were nostalgic of ideal and traditional Japanese woman, but it wasn't a lot of people.<p>

I was surprised that most people either had formed an indifferent or a mean opinion of her, as if she didn't exist. I kept quietly just ate my food, not wanting to agree or disagree with her.

ooOOooOOoo

"All right all right, I'm getting off the train, don't have a heart attack. I'll be there in five minutes." I sighed exasperatedly hanging up on Ishida. That guy would incessantly call the person even if they're one minute late for an appointment.  
>Ishida had already pulled out the books needed for our paper, he pushed some to me to scan over and make notes.<p>

After three hours of doing nothing but reading, my mind stopped processing the information. I needed a break; I told Ishida I'll be back in 15 minutes after grabbing a snack. He just nodded, while still reading over a book.  
>I was by the vending machine, I saw Kuchiki on the phone standing some distance away from me. She was on the phone and seemed to be agitated. I only some words of her conversation while there.<p>

"Matsumoto-san, I understand that you caught a cold yesterday, so you can't come out today. I'm finished with my part of the report so, I'll get started on the part you can't do."

That's all I heard, but I didn't have to be Sherlock Holmes to figure out that her partner had ditched her, leaving her with all the school work. And how dumb was Rukia to believe Matsumoto's lies? Matsumoto was known as a party animal all over campus and I'm sure that's what she was doing last night. She was probably just nursing a hangover. Whatever, it's not my problem, neither one of these people are my friends or will affect my grades, so I left to back to worrying over my own report.  
>I saw her the next day at the library working on the report, alone.<p>

ooOOooOOoo

Two weeks later, each group had to present their report. It was the day before, when Matsumoto walked in and went straight to Kuchiki's seat, which is two seats over to my right.

"Did you get my part of the report that I wrote in the email Kuchiki-san?" She said so in a sweet tone with some pride as well, as if to show that she also cares about her school work.

"Yes I did Matsumoto-san, but some of the information was incorrect, so I had to rework it." Rukia replied.

Matsumoto seemed to be miffed that Kuchiki didn't appreciate her contribution on the report; she walked away with only these parting words. "Well I'm sorry that some of us have lives and jobs to devote our whole time to than school, unlike some people who don't either one of these things and are born into rich families."

Kuchiki stayed quiet and just went back to listening to her mp3. At that moment she just looked like an emotionless, ugly, and mechanical being to me.

That comment had to hurt, but she didn't react at all, she didn't even flinch. Why did she keep quiet, does she really think of herself above everyone else? It was horrible to see a person who didn't speak their mind, and acted indifferently to everything like her. I don't know why it was getting to me; I have hardly spoken to her more than once, only at the beginning of the semester. But it seems that she stands out more and more in my field of vision, so my brain naturally processes her presence. I had my own things to worry about, I stopped thinking about this strange girl who has nothing to do with me what so ever.

ooOOooOOoo

It was raining hard and we were all done with our classes. Inoue didn't have an umbrella, so I naturally being a gentleman offered her to share mine with her until she got to the station. Naturally, I'd accompany her there, my inside were dancing in ecstasy at the thought of being alone with the girl I had a crush on.

Inoue seemed a little nervous, but I was too preoccupied with mine to notice hers.

"So, how do you like nursing so far? Do you not get disgusted at all?" I really wanted to know why she had picked nursing as her career.

"I like it so far. And it's not disgusting at all Kurosaki-kun, I like taking care of people. I want to see them smile when they are healed, that was the reason I chose it as my career." She said it so confidently and I was impressed. We talked more about our classes, friends and food. We got close to the station and I didn't want to lose anymore time, so seizing my chance I asked Inoue if she was free this Saturday to hang out with me. Lucky for me she was, so I finally had a date, I couldn't have been happier.

As soon as Inoue had boarded her train, I turned and saw Kuchiki, not only me but some other people were also giving her odd looks, since she was dripping wet and with a height like that, it looked as if she were a lost child. I felt bad for her, but I'm sure I saw her purple umbrella in her hands earlier, when she came into the class. She didn't seem to care, she was staring into space with her headphones on, and I glanced at her and made my way towards my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter doesn't have any IR interactions, but I had to lay it out for the future chapters to connect. Some of u r curious as to y is Rukia like that, it's not bc of a dramatic incident that changed her past or anything like that. Everyone is different, some of the traits that Rukia displays could be just what's instilled in her. Her circumstances also play a role shaping her a lot.

Special thanks to **xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx** for betareading this chapter and the previous one as well.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Bleach.

Responds to reviews

**chellythemadhatter**- I hope ur finals went well and I also hope to keep updating regularly and not procrastinate.

**StrawberriBunnehz**- Thank you for the compliment and I'm glad that u didn't find the characters OOC. And it will be a slow romance, thus the reason for Ichigo just being curious and not too interested. I do have trouble with descriptions and background info, so I hope I've improved in this chapter, especially since my beta helped out a lot.

**lunar-** Thank you, I also hope I can do justice to that change of feelings that Ichigo will have, Rukia as well, she'll also be changing.

**chibiyukia**- now u'll know what happens ^_^

**ichirukitard**- I know it's moving slow, but Ichigo will start to talk to her, but he won't be her first friend.

**sleeplygirl**- The reasons will start to be revealed in the next chapter.

**falconrukichi**- I'm glad u liked the previous chapter, I hope u'll like this one too.

**BathroomConcert**- Well we all judge others, consciously or unconsciously and Ichigo's no different. He's never seen Rukia act another way, so like others he's formed a bad opinion of her.

* * *

><p>It was Friday already and I only had two classes today, I didn't see Inoue at all today. I had a date with her tomorrow, I determined it would have to be normal for now; we would eat and go see a movie. At least we'll get to know each other more. Deciding that, I texted Inoue that I'll meet her at ten tomorrow near the campus' main entrance, she texted back confirming the time and date.<p>

I was excited for our upcoming date, but I wasn't excited like a hormonal high school boy. I was past that stage and been on too many dates to get too excited. Sure, I have a crush on Inoue and was excited when she accepted. I've had other crushes in the past, some that returned the feeling and some that didn't, but it never worked out between the ones that returned the feelings. There was always something missing, it became too boring too soon. Well, for me, that is.

It's the same way now with Inoue. I don't know if we're meant for each other or if we'll be together forever, right now I want to give our friendship a chance to develop into something more.

I never believed in love at first sight bullshit. I'm not looking for someone to be with forever right now, but I do want to experience dating right now. If I find someone good enough to commit to then I will, but I probably won't marry until I want to commit myself.

ooOOooOOoo

I wanted to see if I could hang out with one of my friends named Chad, or Sado, as I like to call him, is not a student anymore, but we still hang out together even after finishing high school together. Chad is of Mexican origin, so his features are very distinct and make him stand out. Maybe that's the reason he decides to stay quiet most of the time, also being more tan and standing at 6'6" doesn't help when people judge him based on just those physical characteristics. Even me being a guy with orange spiky hair, tan skin and I'm reasonably tall for a Japanese person, I wasn't really judged as harshly as he was.

Sometimes I think about how we became friends in the first place. Sure, I helped him once when some petty gang members were trying to provoke him to fight, something I could identify with since I was also constantly being provoked into fighting. But that wasn't the only thing we had in common, I found that Chad preferred to be quiet and he didn't want to meddle into people's business, I found that a rare quality in a person. One thing that I did use to find odd about him was his unreasonable fondness of cute things. Cute things such as parakeets, puppies, cats, etc... He even once got gravely injured while trying to help a parakeet that had gotten tangled in some electrical wires.

Anyways, after high school, Chad decided that he wanted to pursue his musical career instead of going to college, so he officially formed a band compromising of four other people with him being the vocalist and the lead guitarist. I've heard his music, and he's extremely talented with music.

I thought about taking Inoue to one of his underground shows as a date if we ever become a couple. I flipped open my phone and dialed his number to check if he was home.

"Hey Chad, long time no see." I said into the phone.

"Hey Ichigo." I could hear some hissing, meowing and other weird noises in the background. This surprised me since I was sure that he couldn't have pets because he wouldn't be able to find the time to raise them, with him being in a band.

"Are you available today? We haven't seen each other in a while, so I was thinking we could hang out today." I asked as I leaned against a pole.

"Yeah, sure come over." Chad said after a few seconds.

"I'll be over there in fifteen minutes." And I snapped my phone shut and walked to the bus station.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Chad didn't live that far from me, if I took the bus it would take me fifteen minutes, which is faster anyways, considering he lives downtown near the club he works at. I took the bus and was at his door shortly. From the outside I could hear the distinct animal sounds that filled his apartment. I knocked on his door, after the first knock I was facing a tall and dark man.

"Hey," I said entering his apartment, proceeding to take my shoes off in favor of the house slippers. Chad greeted back and went into the kitchen, I followed him and my eyes opened wide in surprise when I saw a black kitten with white pattern and another brown with splotches of white sitting on his counter on a makeshift bed out of his winter coat.

Chad was placing milk and some food in front of them.

"Chad, are you raising kittens?" I asked curiously.

"I've been given some kittens recently, so I've decided to raise them." he said it casually, that was just his style.

"Chad, I thought you didn't have time because of your band and part time job at the club?" I said as I leaned against the counter.

"I've already given away two kittens away by advertising online, I only have two left. The person who gave these to me is going to help me raise them as well." He responded. Well, I guess that about solves the time and caring dilemma.

"Okay, that's good I suppose. But why did he or she not want to keep them then?" Really, that person could be duping Chad into raising these felines alone while making fake promises.

"She was raising them by herself for a week near the park. She's not allowed to have pets where she lives." He answered while trying to feed the food to the kittens out of his hand.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why didn't she try to find someone to adopt them herself?" I asked still kind of surprised.

"Ah well she was sort of." He went behind the counter and bent down to pick up a brown box and showed it to me. It had the three words in black written on it, "Adopt me please" and then some cat paws and faces drawn on it. It was kind of cute.

"I found them two days ago when I was at the park. I met her there and after I took them from her, she looked sad, so I asked her if she wants to raise them with me."

Apparently it was two days ago when it was raining hard and she had wrapped them in a scarf to keep them warm. Chad saw her trying opening her umbrella trying to put it over the box, but she was unsuccessful trying to keep it upright over them. Chad felt bad for her and the cats, and told her he'll take care of them.

She agreed and gave him the umbrella seeing that Chad didn't have one, saying, "It's not for you, it's for the kittens since they're prone to being ill because of their young age."

I went over to the fridge after listening to this tale of bizarre encounter to get a beer. Chad was already sitting on the couch with the kittens' "bed" placed on the floor besides it. I guess he was excited to play video games as much as I.

After three hours of playing, Chad got up to get a drink. I went to the bathroom, coming back I passed by his bedroom and outside it I saw a purple umbrella. I picked it up taking it with me to the kitchen to tease him about carrying such a girlie color looking umbrella.

"Actually, it's not mine, it's the one that girl at the park gave me for the kittens." He answered taking a gulp of his beer.

I examined it carefully, especially the brown handle that had some rabbit heads drawn on it by some permanent black marker. I saw the letters "K" and "R" on it written in between the rabbits' heads. I guess it must be that girl's initials.

"Do you know the co-owner's name Chad?" With Chad it wouldn't be surprising if he didn't, because he usually doesn't try to inquire a lot of information.

Chad stopped drinking his beer and stood looking pensively as if to remember her name.  
>"I don't think she told me. But she's meeting me tomorrow at the vet's clinic to get their shots." Problem solved, he went back to drinking.<p>

"But tomorrow's Saturday, is there a clinic open tomorrow?"

"Yeah, near the shopping center in the town, there's a vet clinic open until noon on Saturdays."

In middle of our conversation Chad's phone rang. It was his drummer wanting to meet early for practice before tonight's show. He hung up after saying he'll meet them in a couple of hours at the club, which was a walking distance from his apartment.

After pocketing his phone he looked towards me, "Ichigo, do you want to see us play tonight? We've written some new songs since last time and I want to hear your thoughts on them."

Sure why not, not like I had anything to do tonight except go to a party thrown by Tatsuki's friend, who I didn't know well.

When we left his apartment a few hours later, the kittens had fallen asleep peacefully.

ooOOooOOoo

Even though I got in late from Chad's amazing show, I managed to get up on time for my date. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my face was bloated, my eyes a bit puffy and red, all the aftereffects of a hangover. I'll have to wash my face extra long with cold water to not look tired.

I texted Inoue half an hour before our scheduled time to tell her again, she texted back reconfirming.

I wore an ivory colored t-shirt with a brown blazer that my kind sister Yuzu gave me on my birthday. I went with khaki pants and cream colored casual shoes. I examined myself in the mirror, not too casual or too dressy. Feeling satisfied I left the apartment.

ooOOooOOoo

As I approached the school main gates, I could make out Inoue's silhouette. Getting closer, I observed that she was wearing a pastel green knee length skirt with short sleeved pink top and white flat shoes. She looked beautiful and the top really fit her well being of sort of stretchy, accentuating her chest.

She saw me and smiled widely waving her right arm excitedly, "Kurosaki-kun, here."  
>I heard her and walked faster towards her with a silly smile on my face, because I was taken in by her energy and beauty, which contrasted with my current mood.<p>

"Hi Inoue, how are you?" I was still a little shy to talk alone to her openly like I did with my friends. I furrowed my brows unconsciously, which probably made it look like I was scowling. She blushed a little when I looked into her eyes.

"Hi K-Kurosaki-kun, I'm fine. But are you okay, you look a little tired?" She asked worriedly while getting closer to look at my face. My after hangover look hadn't completely gone away, unfortunately.

"Ah...yes, I went to bed late last night, so I guess it must be because of that."  
>Brightening up Inoue clasped her hands, "Oh that's good, I thought you were getting sick."<p>

ooOOooOOoo

We took the train to the shopping district where we could eat, see a movie and just walk around since the park was near it as well.  
>In an hour since we left we were standing in the middle of the plaza near a water fountain.<br>"Do you want to get something to drink Inoue? There's a café here that serves really good European pastries and cakes." The café is a little expensive, but I thought it would make a nice impression on Inoue because the food is really good. And she likes food. She agreed saying she had a light breakfast anyways.

I ordered us coffee with a flan slice for me and macaroons for Inoue. After looking at her food, Inoue pouted because, "It's strange that they didn't have these in sweet bean paste flavor. But I'm glad to eat whatever Kurosaki-kun recommends." Her food tastes are what's strange, but it's one of those things that's cute about her, though I wouldn't ever try her food combinations.

"Thank you for treating me Kurosaki-kun. It was really kind of you." Well isn't this what a guy _is_ supposed to do at a date anyways. She must not be that hard to please the way she thanked me profusely, I'm glad.  
>We saw a movie based on Hamlet by Shakespeare, though I tried to ask which one she'd prefer. She answered me simply with, "Oh, I don't know Kurosaki-kun; I'm sure whichever you want to see I'll like it." Well that didn't help much, but Hamlet is a good movie full of drama and good acting.<p>

The café and the movie were off the list, now it was time for a proper meal, I took her to an Italian themed restaurant where Inoue could happily eat any weird combination to her heart's content like pasta with sardines.

"This is a great recommendation Kurosaki-kun, this spaghetti is like ramen noodles except they're thicker and served with a sauce instead of soup."

After eating I suggested to window shop walking around in the shopping plaza. Walking around, I led us into the park to get away from the crowd and appreciate nature instead.

ooOOooOOoo

"Here Inoue, I hope you like vanilla flavor." I handed her the vanilla flavored ice cream cone, which she took happily.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun." She accepted it so excitedly as if I'd made the ice cream myself. We talked about our classes and clubs. Inoue was in the nursing club whose members went into hospitals to volunteer. She went two times a week after her classes were finished and she liked it. She talked about the patients she sometimes got acquainted with; people who craved company, some who preferred to be left alone or some who threw tantrums a lot. All in all she enjoyed it.

I was in the drama club, not because I want to be an actor or anything like that, but because I want to direct plays. I told her about a play we were putting up soon, though I'm not the directing it, I am the director's assistant and invited her to come see it. She replied that she wouldn't miss it for the world.

I told her how early on Western playwrights such as Shakespeare inspired me to see their plays come into life which lead me to see a show every month at the theater.

We talked so much about our classes and what we hoped to do we didn't notice that it was almost five o'clock. While leaving the park, I saw Rukia Kuchiki sitting on the ground with something small in her lap. It was too far from me to see what it was, I could only make out that she was petting it. Once again, she was alone and looked unperturbed by it.

I did feel a sense of relief that I knew she was alright, since she didn't come to class on Thursday, which I assumed that she was sick. Thinking about that made me feel guilty, I saw her a few days ago thoroughly wet, yet didn't help her. I could've given her my jacket so she wouldn't get sick, but I was too preoccupied in my excitement for having a date. It was also partially due to my slight prejudice as well, I, like others, had formed an opinion of her that she put herself on a pedestal, thought of herself better than others.

I pushed all these thoughts away, while I was still on a date. We boarded the train and Inoue got off at her stop.

The date had gone well, but it seems that my excitement of being alone with Inoue was starting to wane already. She agreed with almost any point of view I had, anything I suggested or recommended. It was flattering, but I had a thought that she wasn't doing that because she was being nice to me. It was her personality, she was too nice to cause any disagreement or have a debate. To Inoue a debate or discussion with a friend meant that she didn't agree with their opinion. I wonder if she has another side that she'll open up to me as she gets comfortable with me.

* * *

><p>Sorry if the chapter wasn't what u were expecting, but I really wanted to show y it wouldn't work bw Ichigo and Orihime. I didn't want to use Rukia as the reason to y it won't work out bw them, bc that would be like comparing them as if 'shopping' for a gf. The next chapter will def have a lot of IR interactions, as u can probably guess from this chapter. Also, I didn't make Orihime too much like her character where she's fidgeting or nervous around Ichigo, cus I figured she's in college now, so she's past that high school girl blushes and nervousness.<p>

And, sorry for the long A.N in the beginning, I'll start responding to them thru PMs from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter took longer than expected to upload because I have decided to change the direction of the plot, though it will basically be the same plot. I've decided to make it more on the light side instead of making it too emotional (something I'm not good at conveying in writing). Even though I said that I would be replying to reviews thru pms, I thought over it and think it's better to address them in chapter then any questions you guys have will answered here, maybe making things clearer for others as well.

**round and round we go**- Thanks, I hope the plot will still interest you.

**sleeplygirl**- Thank you for liking ch 2 even if there were no IR interactions.

**Oranges just got real**- That's how I'd like to see Inoue developed in the manga, but that's what ff is for.

**ichirukitard**- Yes you are right that it was Rukia who Chad encountered, but I won't address that too soon. And I was tempted to include bullying in it, but then I thought who bullies like that in college.

**chibiyukia**- Thank you and I'll try to update faster, almost written half of ch 4.

**falconrukichi**- I hope there are enough IR meetings in this ch for you.

Thanks to **xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx** for betaing this.

**Disclaimer**- Tito Kubo owns Bleach.

* * *

><p>The date had gone okay, I didn't expect fireworks to fly, but it wasn't spectacular either. Tatsuki had told me about Inoue's past since they'd gone to middle and high school together. Inoue had been bullied constantly throughout middle school, that's how Tatsuki had met her and both struck an unlikely friendship in which Tatsuki became Inoue's protector. That would explain a recent incident, it was two months ago just before the christmas break. I was on the same train as her, though we were getting off at different stops. She wasn't that comfortable with me so much back then, so I decided to leave her alone and spare her from making any small talk. My stop was coming up, I turned to her to say bye when I saw her face contort because of fear and helpless. I knew exactly what could've caused that look as soon as I saw a middle aged man standing behind her with his arm reaching for something in front of him, which I deduced to be Inoue's bottom. It disgusted me so much to see such a man act this way, without thinking I punched him in the face and yelled at him to keep his hands to himself or next time he's caught, "I'll cut it off." Inoue was of course really grateful to me, but from then on I had formed the impression that she was someone who needed to be protected, jut because she was too nice for her own good.<br>I fell asleep early reminiscing about the past, considering next day was the school day.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unexpected teasing and cheering greeted me at the usual lunch table.

"So you've finally manned up, eh Ichigo? I'm glad, you won't find a better girlfriend than Orihime here." Tatsuki patted or rather slapped me on the back to give her blessing to me and Inoue. I almost spit out the unswallod food; needless to say, I was shocked, we'd only gone on one date and that automatically made us a couple? I needed to clear up this misunderstanding before it escalated into something bigger and irreversible.

Ishida was quiet and reading his book, I think he was just trying to stay out of it. Mizuiro was carelessly texting on his phone and Inoue just kept her face down because she was shy.

"Who told you we were dating Tatsuki?" I glared at her and her eyes widened at the unexpected response. Inoue looked up suddenly with hurt in her eyes, that really made me feel even more uncomfortable clearing up this misunderstanding.

"When two people of the opposite sex spend a day together, alone then it's considered a date. When two people go on a date, it's usually because they're dating ergo you and Orihime are a couple right?" Tatsuki was explaining this to me like I didn't understand my own feelings or the kind of relationship I had with Inoue, so she had to clear it up for me.

Inoue's eyes also looked up towards me, she also wanted an explanation why I don't consider her my girlfriend.

I scratched the back of my neck, the atmosphere had really gotten tense. Though Ishida and Mizuiro had been doing the same tasks, right now they were just pretending to do them. They also expected me to clarify my situation, as much as I would like to I feel it should be between me and Inoue only. Alas, this is something I must do now in privacy or in the open.

"It's kind of hard to explain, I feel that we need to get to know each other more before we find out that we're compatible." There, that should be satisfactory, right?

"That's the point of dating, Ichigo. You get to know each other while dating, so I don't understand why you don't just officially declare Orihime your girlfriend?" Tatsuki was being really persistent. But not all relationships go the same way.

"Tatsuki, I think it's better that we get to know each other before we commit in a relationship. It less painful if in the end things don't work out." I didn't really want to sound so cynical, but she really forced it out of me.

Tatsuki just glared at me as if I were some sort of prince going through girls before I deemed them worthy of me. Inoue looked like she was about to cry, I hadn't really broken her heart I hope.

I looked at her sincerely apologizing to her, "I'm sorry Inoue. I do think that you are a great girl but I want to get to know you better and you should know me more before we officially declare ourselves to be dating. I hope you understand?"

Inoue's face brightened at hearing this, "Of course Kurosaki-kun, I understand I also think it's better." Tatsuki sighed, seeing she couldn't really say anything now that Inoue had also made her decision and as a good friend she could only grudgingly accept it.

ooooooooooooooooo

Rest of the week had passed uneventful, there was a lot school work and club activities that left little time to ask Inoue out this weekend. It was saturday and I had just come back from the community theater, I decided to stop by to see Chad's show again since my other friends had already gone out. I went home and changed my clothes into something casual but stylish like a tight v neck red tshirt and indigo denims with converse shoes.

oooooooooooooooooooo

In 20 minutes I was at the club and seeing Chad on the stage. It was crowded but being tall had its advantages, like having a good view even from the back. The deep sombre voice was singing a song about life and changes, the hard rock version, so everyone was jumping. In the midst I felt something or rather someone push into me hard that if I hadn't planted my feet firmly into the ground, I'd have surely created the domino effect. A glare donning my face I turned to face the culprit and when I saw the pint sized waif, my eyes literally popped out. Rukia Kuchiki stood out in such a place like a sore thumb, seeing her so close to me and her unwavering violet eyes, unlike mine, stared at me as well. I'm sure I had a stupefied expression on my face but hers had kept the stoic facade up, only a faint recognition flashed on her face quickly and disappeared. It's fine when I see her at college, but seeing her at such as unexpected place is just shocking, especially since I didn't think she even knows what rock music is and here she is at an underground hard rock scene.

"Kurosaki-kun, excuse me but I was pushed from behind hard." Her voice sounded apologetic and had a bit of playfulness to it, as if she was buzzed. Looking at her face carefully for any signs of alcohol consumption, my eyes quickly roamed over her form. I noticed that she was dressed in a black form fitting tshirt and skinny jeans and completed the look with just sneakers on. She didn't look like anything she did at school where everyone always just saw her in a dress, she looked attractive. Wait, I mean she looked she had a chest to go with her age, she had womanly hips and long legs, so of course anyone would look attractive with those physical attributes.

Still surprised by her tone and seeing her at such place, I just nodded robotocally replying "It's okay, I know that it gets out of hand sometimes." My shock was starting to wear off though, thank god, I wouldn't want to sound like a stuttering idiot.

"You'll wrinkle your face if you think too hard." There it was again, but the playfulness was more conspicuous now, accompanied by a twinkle in her eyes. No, maybe it was the lights that reflected in her eyes making them sparkle. And no way did Kuchiki have a playful side, it was almost like she had split personality, because she's always so composed and maintains a cool demeanor, now she was acting like a bubbling 20 year old instead of someone too mature for their age.

"huh? Oh, sorry I'm just surprised to see you here." Finally admitting my bewilderment.

"Why? Am I not allowed to be here and instead be buried in columns of books with my reading glasses on at home all alone?" She asked with a poker face, I thought that I offended her.

"Ah...no, that's nnot what I-I meant. I mmean..." I tried to apologize to her if I offended her, I blushed in embarrassment and my hands were flailing, on top of that I stuttered could I sound I any more stupid?

My feeble attempts were suddenly cut by a loud laugh, my eyes widened at seeing Kuchiki's, the ice queen, eyes fill with life suddenly in front of me. My ears only heard her deep laughter over the crowd noise and the loud music, like we were the only ones in an open wide space.

"Relax, I was just kidding. If you're too shocked, I'll try to live up to your image of me next weekend by burying myself in books all alone with a dark cold aura around me." She smiled mischievously with that twinkle in her eyes. It was definitely not the lights that gave her eyes a strange hue of violet. Her sparkling violet eyes made her look sexy, she was being sarcastic and fiesty and dressed like that, objectively speaking, she sounded and looked sexy.

"Oh, this one's my favorite." She turned away from me and started to jump along with the crowd to the new fast tempo song, with her arms in the air. She was singing along without missing a syllable and her eyes fixed on the stage.

Not wanting to get a headache yet or over think this odd meeting, I decided to pay attention to the show instead.

oooooooooooooo

The show was over and I turned to see Kuchiki, but she wasn't there making me think that if I had hallucinated the meeting. Chad was already off the stage, in the back packing his equipment so I decided to go back there to help him.

Chad was standing with his back turned to me, he looked he was deep in conversation with someone, though I could only hear the grunts and see him nodding his head than to say more than two syllables at once.

I went close to him only to see clearly the other person he was talking to, which was Rukia Kuchiki. She saw me approach and smirked at me, while my mouth was gaping again.

Chad also turned to see what she was smirking at, his face lit up in a pleasant surprise.

"Ichigo, didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Hi Chad. Yeah, I didn't have anything to do today, so I decided to see come see your show again. It was good." I complimented him while trying to ignore the petite woman grinning from the side. I think that she was trying to get on my nerves by confusing me more.

"Ah by the way this is Rukia Kuchiki, she's the co owner of the kittens. She also goes to Karakura University, same as you. Kuchiki san this is Ichigo Kurosaki, I've mentioned him before" He introduced me to her her by gesturing towards her.

I was about to open my face to let him know that I knew her, but she suddenly grabbed my right hand shaking it hard with an impish grin on her face.

"It's nice to meet you Kurosaki-kun. It's not surprising that we haven't met before, since the university has over thirty thousand students. But it's nice to meet any of Chad's friends, since they're bound to be as cool and you are, with your orange hair." She said all that in a sweet sugary voice that was slightly higher in pitch. Is she schizophrenic? Wait, before that did she just insult me by insinuating that I dyed my hair to look cool? The little bitch, what kind of game is she playing by pretending to not know me, well ok we really don't really know each other, but still we do now each other's existence. Why did she speak up before I even had a chance to open my mouth, like she was emphasizing that we really were strangers?

"Nice to meet you too Kuchiki san. I'm sorry I can't say that Chad's talked about you." I decided to play along with her and smiled at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Of course not, we've only met last week." She said in a slightly icy tone.

Did I unknowingly offend her?

"But it's like I've known Kuchiki san for a long time, Ichigo." Chad unexpectedly said this trying to soothe Kuchiki's irritation. But what's more surprising is that Chad let someone come close to him after knowing them for a week? And he's already letting that person help with his music that is so personal to him?

"Thank you Chad that you consider me a close friend." She smiled at him, a smile that was innocent and genuine, that wasn't marred by any mischievousness. She really values Chad as a friend, even though they've met only a short while ago.

Looking at her watch after making small talk with me and Chad, she exclaimed that she had to get home. When she turned she stumbled, luckily Chad caught her in time, supporting her small frame easily.

"ah...sorry seems I shouldn't have been so energetic today, especially combined with alcohol." Her cheeks flushing from alcohol, also from embarrassment.

Chad inquired if she could call someone to pick her up or she has any friends nearby she could stay with since it was late and she was slightly intoxicated. She vehemently rejected both options, saying "I have early classes tomorrow and there's no one home. I'll be fine."

Before I could stop my mouth from opening and these words from coming out, surprising even myself, "I can drop you off, since I don't have early classes tomorrow."

Caught by surprise when I offered to escort her home, she looked at me with narrowed eyes but hiding her suspicions. She asked in assurance if I was okay with it since her house was almost near the outskirts of the town and would take more than half an hour to reach. I ensured that it was all right. With that settled me and Kuchiki bid goodbye to Chad and headed out.

Oooooooooooooooo

" You're a helpful person, this is the second time you've helped me." She looked at me and thanked me in a firm but gentle voice. Not being able to help her last time when she could have gotten sick sent me on a guilt trip, this was a way to pay it off. I had another thing I wanted to get off my chest when she called me helpful, "Well...you know that time...I was more worried about my skin."

Soft giggles surprised my ears, looking at me, she smiled softly, "I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I was helped by you."

That surprised me, she should be mad because she knew that I had lied to professor that time and was using her. This doesn't fit with the image that she has when she's being grateful about it and tell me how dare I use someone like her to get through using unfair means.

Feeling ashamed, I slightly blushed and changed the subject to music in general. I found that we had similar tastes in music, but she could also play koto, considering her taste in music I assumed that she knew how to play more contemporary or a modern instrument.

She explained to me, "Coming from a noble family and the one that's been existing for centuries now, we have certain traditions to uphold, whether we like to or not." Uttering the last part of the sentence, her voice held slight sadness.

"But you must have like it somewhat, right?"

"Yeah I must since I'm also part of the traditional music club in the school."

That surprised me, I didn't think that she was the type of person who would be any clubs because that required socializing.

"Really? I didn't know that. Do you ever perform publicly?"

"Ah... sometimes like for fund raising or a charities."

"That must give you a satisfied feeling."

"I suppose, but then that means it's self serving." She said so enigmatically with slight disdain, surprised at her cynicism, I retorted, "That's not true. People don't perform acts of kindness because they want to feel good about themselves."

"ah...maybe, but kindness is not wanted everywhere and yet some people still insist on imposing it. For example, a person with good intentions will help an old lady carrying heavy weight only for two reasons. One, because they want to feel good about helping someone or two, because they want to be praised by her." She explained it in a systematic fashion as if such acts are unnecessary.

Irritation started to grow inside me over her blatantly negative view of pure actions, "Even if helping someone maybe self serving or we want to hear good things about ourselves, it still serves other purposes. The old lady was still helped in the end, even if in exchange for something that may or may not have been performed because of selfish motives."

"That I cannot deny. It's the same as you, I thanked you that day for helping me even though I knew it was for your purposes, but I was still helped by you."

"Yes, but I admitted to that. Doesn't that mean I didn't want to be praised or feel good about myself?" I spoke in louder than normal tone.

"Yes, but you that was to assuage your guilt. Doesn't that mean you wanted to feel good and the guilt was in the way?" My face clearly showing annoyance over her reasoning, she looked at me and smiled with a glint in her eyes.

"I'm just teasing you. I may come off as being cynical sometimes, but that doesn't mean I will refuse to help others or be helped. I don't help others unless they ask and vice- versa."

"Oh is that why you were taking care of some stray cats in the park? They didn't ask for your help, but you went out of your way to help them. Then you even gave away your umbrella to Chad so he wouldn't get wet." She blushed slightly and I smiled at that because I thought I pointed out a flaw in her logic.

"I didn't say I'm heartless to leave obviously abandoned animals in the rain to suffer. And I really did give away my umbrella because of the cats."

I laughed at her denial and pouting, I decided to change the topic to something lighter.

Being absorbed in talking about music we didn't even realize that we had arrived at the train station. Since it was so late at night, the trains were running almost empty.

She turned to me before I could pass through the turnpike, "you don't have to escort me to my home from here. It's fine, I'll go on my own." Before I could voice any protests she continued when she saw I was about to protest, "my family wouldn't like it if a male escorts me home," she explained. I inquired if she'd be okay by herself so late at night, she went through the turnpike assuring me she's used to it. I didn't want to impose myself on her if she didn't want me to and cause any unintentional problems with her family, I reluctantly waved her goodbye. Catching me by surprise she bowed to me from the other side and smiled thanking me. Ever so formal, it was uncomfortable when she thanked me so formally because it felt like she probably thought I did it out of obligation. Which was partially true, if I hadn't felt guilt for not helping her, agreeing with people about her arrogant personality then I wouldn't have offered to walked her to the station.

I walked towards my apartments and reflected on tonight's bizarre turn of events. It felt so surreal, someone on whom I had decided my opinion on, was challenged tonight, but I'll willingly revise it. Her manners and way of talking is very formal, very much like the traditional Japanese woman, which isn't surprising considering the family she comes from. She is reserved, some take it as a sign that she doesn't think of them worth her time. Tonight's meeting with her in an unlikely place made me rethink that she's not just a reserved noble woman, she's normal, is not conceited and skeptical of her surroundings. Is that the reason she doesn't talk to a lot of people because she simply can't trust others without thinking they have ulterior motives? She doesn't crave friends so she stays aloof but she's not anti social. Finally, I reached my apartment and went to bed thinking about how I was going to talk to her the next time.

* * *

><p>I hope the new direction will not be disappointing to some, I'll also edit the first chapter to match the new tone I've set in this chapter, but probably won't do it until the fic is completed.<p> 


End file.
